masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Team builds (Mass Effect 2)
Thought it would be a good idea to add a place for team builds for Mass Effect 2. In Mass Effect, you could get away with maxing almost all the talents of your team members. In ME2 you have a very limited amount of points you can put into powers. This thread will allow you to list your party configuration with your explanation and preferred members. Each section will be specific to the contributor. Discussion and questions are welcome on the talk page. Please address the user in your heading if you have a question specific to their team. And by the way, the table code I used in this thread is much more cleaner and organized than my character builds thread. The layout was written on a widescreen with a resolution of 1440x900. —ArmeniusLOD 14:03, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ArmeniusLOD Builds Squads Some choices will depend on what class your Shepard is, but this is a pretty broad and general set of suggestions that are the most useful. These decisions are also based on playing Hardcore or Insanity difficulty. Notes From the data above, you can see that I use Miranda, Mordin, Thane, and Zaeed the most. These characters have the most utility with the amount of damage they can deal and how quickly defenses can be taken down. Thane is also great at dealing out pure damage. Give him a spot to sit at and he is great at shooting enemies with his sniper rifle; better than most of your other squad members. Mordin's Incinerate is great at taking down armor. On harder difficulties I would say at least 75% of the enemies in the game have armor. Incineration Blast can take off the armor of up to three enemies at a time in a single hit. Cryo Blast is also great, especially if Shepard and another squad member can take down the defenses of multiple enemies in unison. Throw a Cryo Blast in there and you have time to focus on other enemies or quickly dispatch the frozen enemies. Miranda's advantage as a squad mate is obvious, but she probably has the dumbest AI out of everyone to balance the character out. If you don't stay on top of giving her orders she will die quickly and often. This is why I say I probably use her about one in every two missions/assignments. Zaeed is another damage dealer. The burn effect of his Inferno Grenade is very effective. On Insanity it will burn through armor and continue to drain health at a fast rate. He is a life-saver in large mobs of husks. Morinth is the most useless squad member of the bunch. Her combat abilities are questionable, and her power selection is useless against enemies on Hardcore/Insanity. I think that Shockwave isn't very useful, relegating Jack to only a few assignments in which Warp Ammo is useful. Jack also seems to have the stupid AI syndrome, meaning she'll be incapacitated most of the time. Grunt is a great tank and can be used to distract Blood Pack, but the game is more balanced toward eliminating the opposing force as quickly as possible. In this sense Grunt's mediocre weapon damage when compared to others' isn't very useful. Garrus is pretty useful against mechs and geth, but not so much against Collectors. There are not too many synthetic-heavy missions in this game, which is why I rated his efficiency as such. Tali and Legion bring an interesting strategy to the table with their drones, especially when both are in your party together. Legion also, coincidentally, seems to have the best AI in the game. It is very efficient at killing and staying alive with its Anti-Materiel rifle. Tali's and Legion's lack of defense busters limit their usefulness, however. Jacob is another good survivor, but his powers are not very useful. He is great in the beginning of the game.